Asuka Kazama Reads Her Fan Emails
by dunkingman
Summary: Now having the house to herself, Asuka Kazama gets a request to read her fan emails about her appearance in the upcoming tournament. Her coming back to fight in the tournament isn't the only thing on the minds of her fans.
1. Asuka Kazama Reads Her Emails 1

**Asuka Kazama Reads Her Fan Emails**

 _Kazama family dojo in Osaka, Japan_ …

After a good training session with the few students remaining in the dojo, Asuka closed the doors. After eating only hot soba for dinner, Asuka got a phonecall on her cell. She was all alone. Her father was in another city visiting a sick friend, so she had the place to herself. Answering the phone, it was a magazine company covering the King of Iron Fist Tournament. They informed her that many fans from around the world were excited about her joining the tournament once more and that she should answer their email questions. Asuka responsed and said "sure". Once she ended the call, Asuka wasted no time turning on her computer and accessing the link that was sent as an email going directly to the email questions.

Asuka: "Whoa! Had no idea I had this many emails! Can't answer all of them but I'll do my best! So here we go!"

 **Email #1**

 _Question: "Why did you decide to rejoin the King of Iron Fist Tournament?"_

Asuka: "To stop those crazy Mishimas from messin' up the entire planet! I'm sick of it! Aren't you?"

 **Email #2**

 _Question: "How old are you really?"_

Asuka: "I'll be 18 pretty soon. And then I can drive!"

 **Email #3**

 _Question: "Are you taking driving lessons now?"_

Asuka: "Nope."

 **Email #4**

 _Question: "What car would you like to have?"_

Asuka: "I dunno, eh. Maybe Suzuki's."

 **Email #5**

 _Question: "Why do you hate Jin Kazama?"_

Asuka: "Cuz he's a bitch! That's why! He better be in this tournament! Otherwise I'll track him down and give him the ass whoopin' he really deserves!"

 **Email #6**

 _Question: "Were you really raped by Feng Wei in the last tournament?"_

Asuka: "Were did you hear that?! Feng assaulted me after I went to get my dojo sign back! He didn't rape me!"

 **Email #7**

 _Question: "Did you get the dojo sign back?"_

Asuka: "I did but. It was broken once I found it at Feng's temple."

 **Email #8**

 _Question: "If you don't win the tournament, who would you like to see win it?"_

Asuka: "Either Leo or Lars. I don't know Lars that well, but I heard he was really strong. Leo because she's been through a lot of shit lately. I should call her and cheer her up."

 **Email #9**

 _Question: "Ling Xiaoyu wants to know if you have seen your cousin Jin over the past year?"_

Asuka: "Last time I've seen him in person was at the Arena last year in Tokyo. Don't know where he is now. I hope he drops dead. The bitch!"

 **Email #10**

 _Question: "Sup Asuka it's Hwoarang! Say I need a place to crash in case I go broke in Japan once the tournament starts. Can I stay at your place in Osaka?"_

Asuka: "Nope. Sorry."

 **Email #11**

 _Question: "What's it like protecting the innocent against the bad guys?"_

Asuka: "There's no other feeling like it. It's a rush I can't describe other than it makes me feel alive! So many people need help in this world! As a martial artist, I can't just sit idly by and not try to do my part by making the world a safer place today than it was yesterday!"

 **Email #12**

 _Question: "Lili Rochefort just joined the tournament because she found out you were going too. She was once your partner in the last tournament. What was that like?"_

Asuka: "Pure nightmare! She followed me everywhere I went during our time as partners. Even when I went back home, she starts following my every move here too, picking fights with me when she gets bored or offended if I don't agree with her opinions. Such a spoiled bitch! I was so happy when her father finally called her personally and told her to go back to Monaco for her home schooling. I don't even care if she's at the tournament, but I'm gonna avoid her like the plague she is!"

 **Email #13**

 _Question: Random "Question here. WCW or WWE?"_

Asuka: "WCW! NWO 4 Life!"

 **Email #14**

 _Question: "Hate you burst your bubble Asuka. I just found out Feng Wei will be in the tournament. Will you need extra lubricant in your fight against him?"_

Asuka: "Fuck off troll!"

 **Email #15**

 _Question: "How did you boobs get so big?"_

Asuka: "I dunno. I just have them."

 **Email #16**

 _Question: "Iron Man is going to be a woman. Think you can be like a superhero?"_

Asuka: "Fuck yeah! I'm already a superhero here in Osaka! I don't need gadgets! Ironman who?"

 **Email #17**

 _Question: "Do you consider yourself an alpha girl?"_

Asuka: "Fuck yeah!"

 **Email #18**

 _Question: "What other sports are you into?"_

Asuka: "I like bike riding, football, dodgeball, basketball, softball, swimming, eh anything else? Oh yeah, tennis but I'm bad at ping pong."

 **Email #19**

 _Question: "Who was your toughest opponent in the tournament?"_

Asuka: "Hate to admit but Heihachi is pretty damn strong."

 **Email #20**

 _Question: "Will you marry me Asuka? I'm your biggest fan! I can't take my eyes off you!"_

Asuka: "Eh, I don't know you!"

 **Email #21**

 _Question: "You have any crushes in the tournament?"_

Asuka: "None of your business creep!"

 **Email #22**

 _Question: "Can we see you boobs Asuka?"_

Asuka: "What a bunch of weenies! Ok, maybe if the fans ask two more times then I'll flash."

 **Email #23**

 _Question: "Tell us who is the most beta male in Tekken?"_

Asuka: "Forest Law. Guy's a doofus."

 **Email #24**

 _Question: "What stories have you heard about your aunt Jun Kazama and what would you tell her now if she were alive once again?"_

Asuka: "I never met her in person, but daddy would always leave every year to Yakushima and visit auntie Jun. By the time she was 18 Jun had already started working with the WWWC as an intern and then became a full time employee at 20. So she was always busy with work, always on the move, never having enough time to come to Osaka. Then I found out she died suddenly. I was sad because I heard now kind she was but also how awesome she was at fighting. If auntie were still alive today, then I would definitely visit her and tell her how much I love her. Only negative is that her son is Jin! What an asshole!"

 **Email #25**

 _Question: "During the last tournament what was the most annoying thing Lili did to you?_

Asuka: "The one thing she would always make me do was drink tea! I fuckin' hate tea! Every afternoon if we weren't going anywhere that day, we would have tea time and I never wanted to drink it! I would get her butler to give me water or a lemonade along with the tea because I would never finish the tea! So gross!"

 **Email #26**

 _Question: "PLEASE SHOW US YOUR BOOBS!"_

Asuka: "Hmmm…maybe."

 **Email #27**

 _Question: "Can you tell us your measurements?"_

Asuka: "Last time I checked it was 90cm chest, 66cm waist, and 85cm on my hips.

 **Email #28**

 _Question: "Have you heard of Kazumi Mishima?"_

Asuka: "Yeah just recently. She is Heihachi's wife? I mean how did she come back into the living? Shit is creepy I'd say! I hope's she not as evil as the other Mishimas!"

 **Email #29**

 _Question: "Have you seen footage of the new fighters in the tournament?"_

Asuka: "Nope. Should I be worried?"

 **Email #30**

 _Question: "How easy is it to break a bone in a fight?"_

Asuka: "It's all about where you target your attack. You'd be surprise how easy it can be to crack a few bones on your opponent."

 **Email #31**

 _Question: "Which high school do you attend? Have you been to Mishima Polytechnic? Are you in the same grade as Xiaoyu?"_

Asuka: "I go to Tennoji High. I have been to Mishima Polytech before on a special all girls meeting for athletes. It's also the same place where I got into a fight with Lili. Anyway Xiaoyu is a grade ahead of me. She graduated not too long ago. Now she's going to university. Forget where though."

 **Email #32**

 _Question: "How tough is it being a gang mediator?"_

Asuka: "It can be tough, since Osaka is a big city and all. Can't be at three or four places at once. Not everybody is safe from the ruffians so I do the best I can to be there on time and lend a helping hand against the bullies."

 **Email #33**

 _Question: "Are you bisexual or a lesbo?"_

Asuka: "I'm a do-sexual! I do anything I want!"

 **Email #34**

 _Question: "Lili has a crush on you. Do you feel the same way about her?"_

Asuka: "Nope. I could care less."

 **Email #35**

 _Question: "For the third time Asuka Kazama! Show us your Boobs!"_

Asuka: *Sighs* "Okay, I did promise!" (Takes off her tanktop, no bra, flashing her D cups in front of her webcam for a picture). "There now! You happy? Still can't get them! Nananana nana!" (Grinning.)

 **Email #36**

 _Question: "Who do you think has the biggest cock in Tekken?_ _No homo."_

Asuka: "Err…let's see. I heard Kazuya was big. I guess every Mishima is abnormally big. The Kings are big, that Australian guy is big, and I know Bruce Irvin is big. And that's a gay question to be asking anyway, homo!"

 **Email #37**

 _Question: "Have you met Alisa yet?"_

Asuka: "No not in person. I've seen her fight thought. A tough opponent for sure."

 **Email #38**

 _Question: "Admit it. Feng Wei sodomized you after you interrupted his training didn't you?"_

Asuka: "You're wrong asshole! It never happened like that!"

 **Email #39**

 _Question: "Shows us your boobs again Asuka!"_

Asuka: "Too bad so sad. Maybe next time!"

 **Email #40**

 _Question: "Did you know Lili was making an album?"_

Asuka: "A music album? Hope it fails honestly."

 **Email #41**

Question: "How many boards can you break at once with a single punch?"

Asuka: "Over 10 ten easy. Might try 20!"

 _Doorbell rings_ …

Asuka: "I wonder who that is? I guess I can come back and read this stuff later."

 **To be continued?**


	2. A Weird Guest

**Chapter 2 – A Weird Guest**

 _Doorbell still ringing…_

Asuka: "Okay! I'm coming! Geez!"

 _Opens the doors to see a surprise character_ ….

Guest: "Are you Asuka Kazama?"

Asuka: "Yeah. Who are you pipsqueak?"

Guest: "Wow! It's like! So cool to meet you! I got a bit of a problem though! I need a place to hide!"

Asuka: "A place to hide? What's wrong?"

Guest: "I'm getting chased by some real creeps here. I just need to hide for a bit. Think you can help me?"

Asuka: "Who are they? I'll take care of them!"

Guest: "You sure about that? I mean they have machine guns."

Asuka (Disappointed.): "Dang it! And I was hoping for another fight! Ok! Get in here!"

Asuka may be able to kick ass without weapons, but fighting a squadron with machine guns was something even she could not defeat. Doing the wise thing, she took the girl inside and waited for her pursuers to eventually leave the street. Finally, after the pursuers were gone, Asuka asked who the girl really was.

Asuka: "Alright twerp they're gone now."

Guest: "My name is not twerp!"

Asuka: "Then what is it?"

Guest: "My fans call me Lucky Chloe!"

Asuka (looks at her pink outfit.): "You have fans in that outfit?"

Chloe: "Of course I do! I'm a rising J-pop star and I plan on fighting in the latest King of Iron Fist Tournament!"

Asuka: "You in the competition?" (Laughs hysterically.) "There's no way!"

Chloe: "Yes way! And I'm gonna win it all! I'll even beat you!"

Asuka: "Hmph. We'll see rookie! Now it's time for you to go!"

Chloe: "But I don't wanna!"

Asuka: "Huh? Why not! The bad guys are gone now!"

Chloe: "What were you doing before I got here?"

Asuka: "Reading fan mail. Why?"

Chloe: "Uuuu! I love fan mail! Can I read it with you?"

Asuka: "No! Get outta here!"

Chloe (Cute face.): "Ppppllllleeeeaaasssssseeee!"

Asuka (forced to give in.): "Ugh. Just when I thought I had enough of blonde girls! Fine! I'll keep reading my stuff until I get tired. Then will you leave!"

Chloe (Nods in agreement.): "Uh huh! Nyaa!"

Asuka: "My room is upstairs. Come on!"

Chloe: "Yes Ms. Kazama!"

 _Few minutes later_ …

Asuka: "Alright. Now I'm reading all of my fan mail off the email address provided by this website. I've had some pervs and trolls, but nothing too crazy."

Chloe: "Oh I've seen this website before. They reached out to you! That's cool!"

Asuka: "Just don't do any funny stuff while I read this stuff got it? (Chloe nods again.): "Okay let's see what this person is asking."

 **Email #42**

Guest: "If you were given the opportunity to do a "Queen's Blade" book like Lili did, would you do it?"

Asuka: "What the fuck is Queen's Blade?"

Chloe: "You didn't know? It's a well-known hentai/softcore model publishing company that invites celebrities over to do photoshoots! They did a few movies too! But I have to say, I was really turned on by Lili's photoshoot!"

Asuka: "Lili did a shoot? Screw that! I not participating in anything she does!"

Chloe: "But it was so hot! You gotta do it Asuka-senpai!"

Asuka: "Im not your damn senpai!"

Chloe: "Your fans will dislike you if you say no."

Asuka (Thinks.): "You gotta be kidding? I know I look good, but I'm not that kind of girl really!"

Chloe (concerned.): "Asuka san?"

Asuka: "You really think I get that much more fame by doing the magazine shoot?"

Chloe: "Uh huh! You bet!"

Asuka (Confident.): "Fine. I'll take on the challenge!"

Chloe: "Super!"

 **Email #43**

Guest: "Hi Asuka! If you could build a harem with girls from the tournament, "Queen's Blade", the "Soul Calibur" and "Dead or Alive" games, who do you pick to be in it?

Asuka: "Call me stupid, but what's a harem?"

Chloe: "Seriously? You really are a tomboy Asuka Senpai." (Laughs.)

Asuka: "Stop with the senpai talk already!"

Chloe: "Can't help it, sorry! Anyway a harem is a group of women gathered together formed voluntarily or involuntarily by males for servitude reasons."

Asuka: "I'm not serving shit to nobody!"

Chloe: "But you just said you wanted to do a photoshoot for fanservice."

Asuka: "That's different, I'm stealing the limelight from that bitch Lili!"

Chloe: "But if it's a fighting tournament, I'm sure that wouldn't feel like slavery or servitude."

Asuka: "A fighting tournament?" (Thinks.) "Hmm. If I had the money and resources like the Mishimas then I probably would set up a fighting tournament strictly for women."

Chloe: "Yeah! That's more like it!"

Asuka: "Now if I was the host. Then all of the past girls in the King of Iron Fist Tournament would be allowed to enter for free. Other girls I would invite? Probably those Queens' Blade cosplayers if they have any skills. Soul Calibur? Aren't those fairy tales or something? Dead or Alive, oh yeah those chicks. I guess any of them can come except for Ayane. She's got anger management issues."

 **Email #43**

Guest: "Who is your most preferred female tag partner?"

Asuka: "My preferred tag partner?"

Chloe: "Uuuuu! Is it Lili san?"

Asuka: "Hell no it ain't!"

Chloe: "Oh! Now this is a mystery."

Asuka: "My most preferred would have to be my aunt Jun, if she weren't dead that is."

Chloe: "Oh I'm sorry Asuka san!"

Asuka: "Yeah I know. Someone who is still alive. I like Leo a lot as a fighter. So I would not mind fighting alongside her. If she doesn't mind that is. And that robot girl Alisa. Dat sky rocket punch!"

Chloe: "Those are good choices!"

Asuka: "Yea thanks."

 **Email #44**

Guest: "What's your shoe size?"  
Asuka: "My shoe size. How random can you get?"

Chloe: "My shoe size is 5 inches."

Asuka: "They asked me not you! Well. If the fans wanna know, its 22.5 centimeters."

 **Email #45**

Guest: "Can you make your boobs sound like drums? Slap them for me and record it!"

Asuka: "You have got to be kidding?"

Chloe: "Uuuu! I wanna try! Nyaa!"

 _Lucky Chloe uses her paws and patty cakes Asuka's boobs_ …

Asuka (Pushes her away): "Hey! Knock it off!"

Chloe: "Sorry! I just wanted to hear your sound effects!"

Asuka (Rubs her boobs in pain.): "They are not drums! Damn that hurt!"

Chloe: "Yeah they didn't sound like drums, but they felt like jello!" (Giggles.)

 **Email #46**

Guest: "Just how strong is the Kazama Style of Self Defense?"

Asuka: "Very strong, one of the best in world! Just look at my fights and see for yourself!"

Chloe: "Nyaa! I've seen your footage! You definitely are strong Asuka-san!"

Asuka: "Thank you! By the way. Since you're entering the tournament, what's your style of fighting!"

Chloe: "I don't have a name for it! I just dance while fighting! Nyaa!"

Asuka (Confused.): "Huh? I forget, you're a strange one."

 **Email #47**

Guest: "Have you thought about what you might do after fighting in tournaments Asuka? Let me know your thoughts."

Asuka: "One of those future questions. Hmmm…I mean my father wants me to keep the dojo up and running but I don't know. I'm not the corporate type, hate working super long hours."

Chloe: "Do like me and be a dancer!"

Asuka: "Me? Dance? Quit being funny twerp!"

Chloe: "I'm having the time of my life dancing! It's a great career!"

Asuka: "I don't wanna dance like a bimbo! Not my style!"

 **Email #48**

Guest: "Do you have a Twitter or Instagram?"

Asuka: "No I don't. Those people who impersonate me are just followers."

Chloe: "What about a Facebook account."

Asuka: "I got that. But I'm not active though."

Chloe: "Please add me Asuka-san!"

Asuka: "Okay okay! Just not right now!"

 **Email #49**

Guest: "Asuka please show us your cameltoe!"  
Asuka: "Nah. I've already given the fans a boob flash. One tease is enough for 1 night."

Chloe: "You have a camel toe? I wanna see!"

Asuka: "No Chloe! Not that kind of camel toe!"

Chloe: "Huh? Then what is it?"

Asuka: "I'm not showing you! You're probably under 16, so you don't need to look at it!"

Chloe: "Look at what? You flashed your boobies without me? I wanna see them! My breasts are little. Nyaa." (Feeling bad.)

Asuka: "You are out of your mind!"

Chloe (sad eyes.): "Please Asuka san!"

Asuka: "It's time for you to go!"

Chloe (starts crying.): "But I don't wanna!"

Asuka just stood there without words, staring at this teenager crying like a baby. Chloe's tears were making the floor wetter every second. Having had enough, Asuka finally gave in.

Asuka: "Alright! Alright! Look! It's getting really late here so…I'll show you my breasts! But you have to leave! I mean it!"

Chloe: "Nyaa! That's great! C'mon and show me!"

Asuka (Thinks.): "Can't believe I'm doing this again." (Pulls up her shirt, exposing those melons.): "See them now! Ya happy!"

 _Then Chloe does something unexpected_.

Asuka (Felt something watery on her left breast.): "What the fuck? Get off of me!" _Knees Chloe in the stomach._

Chloe (Falls on her butt.): "Owey!"

Asuka (shocked.): "Did you just put your mouth on my breast! Seriously?"

Chloe: "I couldn't help myself. I used to be breastfed when I was little so it was an instant reaction! Forgive me Asuka san!"

Asuka (Uses a hand towel to wipe off Chloe's saliva.): "Fuckin' gross! Now it's time for you to go!"

Chloe (hangs her head in shame.): "D'ooh! Okay. But…can I come back again?"

Asuka: "And let you attack me like that again?"

Chloe: "I won't suck your breast again, I promise!"

Asuka: "Well I'll think about it. But the bad guys are long gone I'm sure. So you're good to go."

Chloe: "Can I get your number?"

Asuka (Sigh.): "If I do you won't come back here right?"

Chloe: "Uh huh."

Asuka (grabs a sticky note and writes her number on it with a pen.): "Here! Now I will walk you out the door."

Chloe: "Yay! Nya!"

Now at the front door…

Asuka: "Well this is it. Hopefully you won't bring back trouble in my neighborhood."

Chloe: "Okay, I won't run to your house again Asuka san! But expect to hear from me very soon since we are going to fight in the tournament coming up! Nya!"

Asuka: "Um, yea. Whatever! Sayanora!"

Chloe (walking out.): "Bye bye Asuka senpai!"

Asuka annoyed, closes the door and locks it. Despite her anger, she couldn't help but feel a little aroused that Chloe gobbled her boob so viciously just then. Meanwhile outside, Chloe cheerfully walks down the street again and uses her cell phone to call someone from G Corporation.

Chloe: "Hello! Mr. Irvin! It's me! I'm back! Nya!"

Bruce Irvin: "Chloe! Girl what are you doing out so late? It's after 2!"

Chloe: "I almost got captured by some nasty Tekken Force soldiers until I finally found Asuka Kazama manager!"

Bruce: "Asuka Kazama? She's in Osaka?"

Chloe: "Yep! I even took some footage of her with my hidden camera!"

Bruce: "Good. We need to keep tabs on all former competitors who might prove to be dangerous for us. But damn! Has she grown or what!"

Chloe: "I wanna see her again manager! She's funny!"

Bruce: "You wanna see her again?"

Chloe: "YES! Bruce Senpai! I even got her cell number!"

Bruce: "Well done Chloe! Now bring your ass back to the hotel before those soldiers come back and find you!"

Chloe: "Sir yes sir!"

Lucky Chloe runs like the wind back to the direction of her hotel. It sounds like Asuka Kazama might be in for some trouble with the G Corporation before the tournament even starts.


	3. Abduction

**Chapter 3 - Abduction**

 _Two days later, after school, Osaka, Japan_ ….

The school year was nearly at an end for Asuka. The classes were getting slower and slower by the day, not to mention exams coming up yet again. Her grades were in good standing so she need not worry about graduation. The school bell finally rings, signaling the end of class. The family dojo wasn't far so Asuka usually preferred to walk there rather than take the bus. Asuka took to the alleys for a shortcut and to patrol the area for would be thugs. However, she was being followed.

Walking into another alleyway, Asuka never noticed the drone hovering above her head. That is until it sprayed a sleep gas all over the corner of the alleyway. Asuka took a sniff of the gas. She tried to get away, but her body felt weak as she collapsed in a deep sleep. After a few minutes some soldiers from the G Corporation came through the alley way and placed the sleeping Asuka inside a body bag. They carried her inside a large armored van waiting at the street.

 _Sometime later_ …

Asuka woke up, but she was not at home. At least that was clear, but her school clothes and briefcase were gone! Asuka realizes she was now stuck in some dark gloomy room with nothing but a bed, sink, and a toilet. Safe to say, she was panicking.

Asuka: "Where the hell am I? What am I doing in under clothes? This is too weird!"

 _A monitor turns on behind Asuka at the wall, it was a small mounted flat screen tv_ …

Lucky Chloe: "Hhhhhhhiiiiiiiiii!"

Asuka (scared.): "Gggggaaaaahhhhh!"

Lucky Chloe: "Welcome to our compound Asuka senpai! The reason why you're here is because my boss wants to have a word with you! Is that cool, nya!"

Asuka: "Your boss? What kind of shit is that? Let me out of here now!"

Lucky Chloe: "I'll unlock the door but it only leads to the next room where the boss is waiting for you! I'll see you later, nya!"

Asuka: "Chloe! Wait!"

 _Screen cuts off. Then the door opens_.…

Asuka: "I knew I should have never helped that bitch! And I thought she was just some deranged otaku fangirl! Tch…fine, I'll see this boss, kick his or her ass, and then leave!"

So Asuka left out of the small room and walked to the other end of the hallway. She opens the door only to find a man she once remembered at the tournament. It was a conference table with two chairs and he was sitting on the other side facing her. Asuka couldn't believe it.

Bruce: "Long time no see kid."

Asuka: "Wha? Your Chloe's boss? Bruce Irvin the old kickboxer?"

Bruce: "Yup? Got any complaints?"

Asuka: "Ya damn right I do! Like, why kidnap me instead of just meeting me in person?"

Bruce: "It was the best option. I don't need too many eyes on me out in the streets. Plus my superstar has taking a liking to you."

Asuka; "This was Chloe's idea?"

Bruce: "Partially. But why don't you relax and sit down. Let's talk."

Asuka (Complying): "I don't know what sleazy plans you got bro, but don't get any funny ideas!"

Bruce: "So what's been going on lately? You're almost out of school and you're fuckin' goons up in your city on a weekly basis. Now you plan to fight in the next tournament. Still want a shot against your cousin or what?"

Asuka: "You mean Jin! I'll break his face for enticing a war between him and his dad! And now even Heihachi has reared his ugly head once again! I'll beat them all and put an end to this family crap!"

Bruce: "How bad you wanna beat him?"

Asuka: "Enough to send him packing back to his small hometown!"

Bruce: "Those are some big words."

Asuka: "I'll back them up believe me!"

Bruce: "I have no doubt you will. So, anything else going on in your life? Got a boyfriend yet?"

Asuka: "Nope. I kicked so much ass in Osaka, guys are too chicken to handle me one on one."

Bruce: "Well that's too bad because I talked to Chloe about you before I decided to bring you here at my compound. Chloe sees the same fire in your eyes as I do. I'm not recruiting you to joining G Corporation because I work under Kazuya. Nobody is listening except for Chloe in our conversation. So hear me out. You're correct. The world is getting messed up because of the wars. I'm getting old and I definitely can't beat the Mishima's especially Kazuya, given my age now. What I'm getting at is, young warriors like yourself will have to be the ones to stop the Mishima's from annihilating the planet. The scientist at G Corp studied your fight patterns and energy levels during the last two tournaments. You have a hidden power inside you that has yet to be fully unlocked. If that is true, then I need some DNA samples from you."

Asuka: "Are you trying to rebel?"

Bruce: "No. Not unless I wanna die."

Asuka: "How do I know this is legit? I mean this power I might have. It could be used against me or other innocent people."

Bruce: "I won't let that happen. I have a few scientist who are willing to do an independent secret study on your body."

Asuka: "Is that why my clothes are gone? To do studies? I don't like the sound this."

Bruce: "If you don't do it. Chloe will be sad."

Asuka: "That runt is more trouble than she's worth. Can't there be another way to do this?"

 _Door opens, and Chloe is in some kinky lingerie with her cat paws of course_!...

Chloe: "Nope! There is no other way, Nya!"

Asuka: "What the…Chloe?"

Chloe: "I couldn't wait anymore! We need your samples Asuka chan!"

Asuka: "I gotta have sex with you? I knew you were crazy but c'mon!"

Chloe: "But you gotta! We can help you unlock your power! I like you so much! Even the boss likes you!"

Asuka (Confused.): "Huh?"

Bruce came from behind and took down Asuka's drawers from off her ass. Then Bruce messed with her coochie using his long middle finger. Asuka grew immediately tense because of it.

Bruce (admiring Asuka's rear end.): "I've been meaning to smash this booty for a while."

Asuka (squeaky voice.): "Pp…lease, stop!"

Chloe (Happy): "Yay! I get to play with those melons! Nya!"

Lucky Chloe cheerfully uses her large paw hands massassing on Asuka's breasts. Asuka moans loudly from the violation of her sumptuous body. The wiggling of Bruce's large point fingers and Chloe using her cat paws eventually got Asuka's juices flowing. Bruce then ordered Chloe to get the instruments ready for collection.

Bruce: "Now she's complying! Get the bucket and suction cups Chloe! I got her where I want her!"

Chloe: "Yes sir! Be back Asuka chan! Nya!"

Few minutes later…

Bruce (still fingering her.): "Now that I've softened you up its time we collect your lactose sample."

Chloe (brings the bucket and suction cups): "I got them sir!"

Bruce: "When I put her on this table you hook those things on her nipples got it!"

Chloe (Salutes): "Sir! Nya!"

Bruce place the aroused Asuka Kazama back on the table and immediately tied black tape on both her wrists. Chloe followed suit by placing each suction cup on Asuka's breasts. Then Chloe turned on the machine to begin the process of lactating Asuka. Asuka yelled in ecstasy. Bruce was getting rock hard while witnessing Asuka getting drained off by the machine. Lucky Chloe politely asked if she could give Bruce dome.

Chloe: "Boss your stick is getting long again! May I treat it? Nya!"

Bruce: "Anything for my no.1 bankroller!"

Chloe: "Woohoo!"

Chloe playfully used her tongue rubbing on the schlong of Bruce. Chloe still preferred the breast milk over a man's semen. After all she was like a cat. Bruce utilized his large hands by grabbing Chloe's head, forcing her to choke on his knob. Then he used Chloe's head to bop up and down fast until he busted inside her mouth.

Bruce (Let's Chloe go.): "You alright girl?"

Chloe (coughs.): "I'm ok sir!" (continues slurping Bruce's semen.)

Bruce walks past Chloe and notices Asuka stopped lactating. He quickly unhooks the suction cups off Asuka and then commands Chloe to start licking Asuka down low. Asuka was barely conscious, that is until she felt something wet in between her legs. She looks up to see Chloe cheerfully smiling at her.

Chloe: "Hiya Asuka chan! Mind if I lube ya before your next sample!"  
Asuka: "Lube?! No Chloe don't!"

Chloe (Chuckle): "I can't do that silly!" (Strong licking Asuka's clit.) "Yum yum!"

Asuka yelled again as the hot tongue of Lucky Chloe was licking her off. Bruce began playing with her breasts as she continued to scream. While Asuka had her mouth open, Bruce dropped a pill in her mouth and Asuka ended up swallowing it. It was a sedative to ease her pain. After about 5 minutes, Bruce knew it was time to hook Asuka up with the vaginal suction cup.

Bruce: "Chloe! Get the other machine ready!"

Chloe (Stops her licking.): "Okay manager!" (Brings the next machine.): "Brace yourself Asuka senpai! (Clips the device on Asuka's clit.)

Asuka : "AAAAAAAA!"

Bruce went over to the other side on the table and decided to pursue Asuka's booty while she was getting suctioned off. He plugged his condom wrapped rod inside the other hole as she screamed even louder. It even had Lucky Chloe's headphones move off her ears, it was so loud. Lucky Chloe cheered on her manager as he plowed Asuka's ass. Lucky Chloe then hopped on the table and decided to play with herself until she would turn Asuka's face into a commode. Asuka was in tears due to the suction machine and Bruce's girth grinding her other hole. After another five minutes of agony, both Chloe and Bruce were close to ejaculating.

Bruce: "Cot dayum! This ass is amazing! I gotta stop and nut!"

Chloe: "Me too…Mana…GGGGEEERRRR!"

Asuka had already released her fluids into the machine while Bruce busted nuts and Chloe gave the golden shower all over Asuka's body. Chloe immediately felt weak as she fell off the table. Bruce had to catch his breath but he made sure not to pass out on top of Asuka's nasty covered body. Asuka passed out, with the sunction machine still covering her genitalia. Bruce composed himself and went over to get Chloe up.

Bruce (Slaps Chloe's face.): "Chloe! Wake up! Now is not the time to sleep!"

Chloe (waking up.): "Nya? Manager."

Bruce: "We collected the samples. Now we need to ditch Asuka and take the liquid samples to the scientists back at HQ. Come on, stand up!"

Chloe (moody.): "Nyyyyaaa…I'm on it…sir."

Bruce: "Get cleaned up and unhook the machine off Asuka carefully."

In no time, both Bruce and Chloe wiped themselves clean of their filth and put their clothes back on. Then Chloe unhooked the suction machine and placed the waste sample in a container like she did with the lactose sample. Bruce wiped off Asuka's body, put her school clothes back on, and picked her up heading for the armored van at the parking deck outside.

Eventually, Lucky Chloe came afterwards with the samples towing on top of a utility cart. She placed both samples inside the trunk. Asuka was still asleep in the back seat of the van. Chloe sat alongside Bruce as he wasted no time driving out of the compound reentering the highway heading towards Osaka. They made sure to bring her school briefcase too as they placed her back at the alleyway where the drone ambushed her. Perhaps it wasn't the right thing to do, but Bruce did not want anyone seeing him carrying a girl out in the middle of the city. Hopefully no one would try to hurt Asuka as she was still unconscious from her wild ordeal.


	4. Email Session 3

**Session 3**

 _Kazama Dojo, Osaka, Japan_ …

About a month passed since Asuka Kazama had her ordeal with the G Corporation General Bruce Irvin and Lucky Chloe, their pop star idol. Her father was angry naturally over the situation. After all he found her in the alleyway half naked. Apparently the police were bribed by G Corp and they never fully pursued Bruce. Though Asuka was a veteran fighter in the Tekken tournament, she was still very young. If she were to continue fighting in these tournaments, her father made it clear that these mishaps could not happen again. Then he remembered Lei Wulong, the Interpol officer. He had a solid relationship with Lei after their dojo was wrecked almost three years ago. Askua's father decided to have him contact his daughter so that he could evaluate her.

It was the beginning of the summer as Asuka did not have school anymore. She now had all the time in the world so she talked with Lei Wulong in the morning. Lei wasted no time face timing Asuka's laptop. She was lying down in her bed watching TV, flipping through channels, before the call sounded off. Asuka finally hits the green icon as Lei Wulong appeared on the screen. He was in his office back in Hong Kong.

Lei Wulong: "Asuka? Good morning! Is it too early for you, I wish I could be in your spot right about now."

Asuka: "Lei! Uh…it's not too early. It's already 11 here."

Lei: "I see. So, your father reached out to me about your encounter with Bruce."

Asuka: "Yeah."

Lei: "What happened?"

Asuka was still thinking of what to say…

Lei: "Look, Bruce and I go way back. He is still wanted for various crimes under the Zaibatsu and now G Corporation. Some of them have been cleared, while others remain untried all because of his work under Kazuya. However it is unlike him to take advantage of a young woman, especially you."

Asuka: "It's weird because, he wanted to unlock my power, and he said he wanted out of G Corporation."

Lei: "He wants out of G Corporation? Wow! That's news to me! With the salary he's making at that place, I'm very surprised to hear him say such a thing. I guess the crimes he helped to do are finally starting to sink in."

Asuka: "I don't know, but he claimed that I have a hidden power locked inside of me. With the help of G Corp's scientists they could come up with a formula or something to help me unlock it. That's why he abducted me."

Lei (Ponders.): "Hmmm….man this is fascinating. How did he know about this 'hidden power'. Do you know?"

Asuka: "Through my fights. G Corporation analyzed me and found some untapped ki or whatever they call it. I guess that's how."

Lei: "If what you say is true Asuka, then I will not dig my hands into this case just yet. I'll let Bruce and his guys do the hard work first. Perhaps this time G Corporation might be on the positive end of the justice spectrum you know."

Asuka: "I guess. Only time will tell."

Lei: "Right. With the new tournament starting I imagine you will enter and be thorn on both the Mishimas."

Asuka: "You damn right! I'm already registered! I can't stand people that still think they're the good guys! Just watch! I'll win this tournament!"

Lei (Laughing.): "I have no doubt you will Asuka."

Asuka: "You think don't so? You're gonna be there too right?"

Lei: "I might have to decline this time."

Asuka: "What? But you're good! Are you chickening out?"

Lei: "I've been promoted from being a detective to now being a chief. So my days of running around chasing the bad guys are pretty much done. Of course I still train. Now I can investigate behind the scenes rather than jump into action head on."

Asuka: "Oh you're a chief? Cool! Congrats Mr. Lei."

Lei: "Thank you! I will contact your father now and let him know you are still in good spirits. The best thing to do now is be patient and see if this formula is actually going to work. For now, just enter the tournament and win Asuka."

Asuka: "Yes sir! You got it! By the way, where is that one Chinese guy with the big muscles? Is he gonna fight in the tournament again?"

Lei: "Oh you mean Feng. Yes I found out some time ago last month, he will be fighting again. Sources tell me he's been wandering Western China and Mongolia for training. So I know he must be better than ever. I rather you not fight him, but if you do, give it all you've got!"

Asuka: "I will!"

Lei: "Well you take it easy young lady and please stay in touch."

Asuka: "I will! Bye Lei!"

Lei: "Later Asuka!"

 _1 week later_ …

Asuka: "Hhhhhhaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Asuka smashes another stack on boards with her knuckles as she was training. Her fellow students were stunned at her improved strength. A pile of broken boards were getting stacked behind her as she tossed them over her head. Boards were running out quick and one student finally asked her to stop breaking them all.

Student: "Senpai, I think you've had enough for one day. These boards cost money you know?"

Asuka: "Shut it! The tournament is coming up and you want me to quit?"

Student: "No! But we can't breaks boards if you take them all for yourself!"

Asuka: "One more time! Then I'll stop! You happy?"

Student: "Uh…okay."

The student obediently stacks another 12 boards for Asuka to smash. Once again, she made it look too easy in her 50th attempt. Then she ordered her student to the throw the boards away at the nearest dumpster and then they could leave for class. Asuka wasn't in the mood to talk. The tournament was drawing closer and she really needed to be prepared for it. Then she walked towards the park not too far from the dojo. Her dad might call her, but the cell phone was turned off. Asuka needed time to think as the sunset went down. She got in a thinking position sitting down on the bench and started dreaming by closing her eyes.

Asuka imagined herself in a forest. She had a feeling that is place looked familiar. Then a voice called out her name and a shadowy figure could be seen walking closer from within the trees. It was a familiar face that Asuka had only seen as a little girl. The woman called out to Asuka.

Woman: "Asuka? Is there something wrong?"

Asuka: "Aunt Jun? I don't believe it!"

Jun: "Yes. It has been too long. Are you doing well?"

Asuka: "Yeah. I'm just been…preoccupied with getting better at fighting."

Jun: "I see. You need not push yourself so hard. I myself did not train for an entire month before entering the King of Iron Fist tournament."

Asuka: "Wha? But I trained all the time before the tournament? How did you win so many fights then?"

Jun: "By clearing my mind and remaining calm at all times. Distracting thoughts will only reduce your strength and will. Training every single day will not make much difference."

Asuka: "Well if you say resting is what I need to do. Then I won't keep training then."

Jun: "I sense something else troubles you."

Asuka: "Yeah…it's about this hidden power. You have any idea what it is Aunt Jun?"  
Jun: "I do. However it is not something that I would trust for it too may cause harm into the world."

Asuka: "Really? Even worse than that thing Jin turns into."

Jun: "Yes. And please help Jin. I know he is stubborn, but try to keep him from killing his family."

Asuka (Sighs.): "Fine. I'll do what I can. I still don't like him you know."

Jun only nodded in satisfaction with a pleasant smile and then turned around to walk away.

Asuka (Chases Jun.): "Where are you going? Wait up! Aggh!"

A blinding light shines in front of Asuka and she couldn't see anymore. Then reality sets in as Asuka wakes up from her dream. What actually woke her up was a helicopter flying right above her head. Some time passed already as Asuka could see the sky getting darker. She needed to get back home soon.

Although her dream with Jun felt bittersweet, Asuka decided to listen to her aunt's advice and fall back on training. This surprised her father, but it also made him relieved for he was worried about Asuka's mental well-being. The only constructive thing Asuka did for the next month was stay conditioned by running and teaching the Kazama style class on her own incase her father could not do it. Then about six days before the official start of the tournament, Asuka was bombarded with emails about Lili's music video.

Asuka: "Damn phone won't quit buzzing! Fine, I'll go watch Lili's silly video and give my thoughts on it!" (Clicks YouTube video of Lili's "Lolita Diva" song.) "What the f*ck?"

4 mintues later…

Asuka: "Wow…like…Lili's singing is terrible! Lucky Chloe was the one who really sounded good. And to see Xiaoyu and her friends prancing in the video like some groupies is really disgusting. Wannabe blondes. Yeah, I'm going in on this farce of a song!"

 _Reading emails_ …

 **Email #1** : "Were you invited to Lili's music videos?"

Asuka: "Yeah and I turned it down. I'm not doing that shit!"

 **Email #2** : "Why did you not go to do Lili's video?"

Asuka: "Sorry. I don't do stupid Lolita costumes, or tea parties, or anything that is associated with Lili, so kiss my rear end!"

 **Email #3** : "Lili invited you to her music videos and she even said she wished you were there with some of the other girls? What are your thoughts?"

Asuka: "I'm sure she did, but I didn't respond because I did not want to. So there!"

 **Email #4** : "What a song by Lili and Chloe! Asuka will you come out with a music video of your own?"

Asuka: "I'm no good at singing. I don't wanna sound worse than Lili and she is bad at singing. Sorry!"

 **Email #5** : "Rumor has it Hwoarang started a fight near the shoot of the Lolita Diva video. Did you hear about that?"

Asuka: "Hwoarang was there? I never heard of this! Who did he fight? Is he alright? I thought he hated Lili! What the f*ck is going on?"

 **Email #6** : "Lili gave you a shout out in one of her songs. It's called "Rivals Make Great Friends". You should hear it."

Asuka: "Maybe later." (Thinks.) "Bitch is obsessed."

 **Email #7** : "Lili's music video was not good at all. On my behalf, would you tell Lili to stop singing for me? Thank you very much Asuka."

Asuka: "Gladly!"

 **Email #8** : "Off topic, but Feng Wei is in the tournament. The guy looks even more dangerous. Be careful Asuka!"

Asuka: "So he's back in again? Thanks for the heads up! He's gonna get what is coming to him! The creep!"

 **Email #9** : "What did you think of all of the girls in Lili's video shoot? Why weren't you there?"

Asuka: "They all looked stupid. Nothing against Xiaoyu or anything, but I'm not into silly gothic clothing like that. Besides, I'm no good at singing. So that's why I never went and I don't regret it at all!"

 **Email #10** : "Off topic, you do anything fun after school?"

Asuka: "Same as always. Teaching at the dojo, cleaning the house, training, beating up thugs. Nah, nothing has changed here."

 **Email #11** : You plan on meeting Lili at the beginning of the tournament?"

Asuka: "No way pal! I'm just signing up and I'm leaving out right afterwards."

 **Email #12** : "Here's one person who enjoyed the company of Lili on the day of the shoot! What do you think?"

Asuka (Sees the pic.): "Wait is that the son of Marshall Law? Whatever. I don't care!"

 **Email #13** : "Hwoarang is fine. However he is currently living with Xiaoyu if I'm not mistaken. Very suspicious. How did they get so close I wonder?"  
Asuka: "Ah, he's only there because I didn't want him bothering me. Hwoarang is Xiaoyu's problem now. : p."

 **Email #14** : "I know you have beaten Lili in every fight you guys match up together, but after this music video, will her newfound popularity be too much for you to overcome?"

Asuka: "Her fame won't be enough to stop me. I will win again as always."

 **Email #15** : "Lili's two music videos has over 20 million views combined in less than a day of release! Your thoughts?"

Asuka: "I can see that captain obvious!"

 **Email #16** : "Asuka! My kid sister won't stop playing that awful song by Lili! What do I do?"

Asuka: "Your options are to, man the f*ck up, tell her to quit playing that stupid album, or runaway. Your choice!"

 **Email #17** : "Do you consider yourself a thot like Lili?"

Asuka: "I don't know what thot means, but if Lili is one, then I don't wanna be that."

 **Email #18** : "Is it true you came across Lucky Chloe? She claimed to have met you recently."

Asuka: "Shit! Cats out the bag. Yeah I met her by unfortunate circumstances."

 **Email #19** : "Have you bought Lili's album yet?"

Asuka: "No! I'm not buying her album! Quit asking!"

 **Email #20** : "Can I come buy your dojo for a private lesson?"

Asuka: "My time alone doesn't come cheap. You have the money, I'll train you good. Come whenever you're ready!"

 **Email #21** : "It was strange to see Lili express her desire for you to come in her music videos. She seemed energetic, but it hides her disappointment. You wished to have been there or you don't seem to care?"

Asuka: "I care about not making a fool of myself. Lili's nuts, she talks about me all the time and won't leave me alone for anything. I was smart by not going."

 **Email #22** : "I could see you doing a music album after Lili. How well do you think it would sell?"

Asuka: "I'm not signing, but I would feature other artists who don't have a problem supporting me I guess. Maybe that might work. I dunno." (Says to herself.) "I'm tired of reading this stuff. This will be the last one and I'm going to pack my bags again."

 **Email #23** : "What would happen if you lost to Lili and she dances to her own music while you are knocked out unconscious?"  
Asuka: "That will never happen!" (Closes her laptop.) "That's it! No more of this crap!"

Less than a week before the start of the tournament as Asuka prepared to leave for registration in Tokyo. How will Asuka fare? And will she make up with Lili? Or will things turn sourer for the two girls?


	5. Email Session 4

**Email Session 4**

 _The University of Tokyo Hospital, Tokyo, Japan_ …

Now that the tournament was underway, Asuka Kazama wasted no time making a big statement by defeating her first opponent and this marks the first time she beat this girl too. In Asuka's debut, she faced off against Xiaoyu in China and ended up losing the bout. In between that time, the two kept in touch. Asuka even competed in an athletic sporting event at Xiaoyu's high school just before Xiaoyu graduated. Despite winning this rematch, Asuka felt compelled to visit Xiaoyu at the nearby hospital after the opening night fights.

Asuka (At the front desk): "Excuse me? I heard Ling Xiaoyu was sent here. Is she in a room already?"

Attendant: "Ling Xiaoyu? Let's see hmm…ah okay. The nurse just placed her in the 16th floor, room 1698."

Asuka: "Arigato."

 _16_ _th_ _floor, room 1698_ …

Xiaoyu just regained consciousness. The doctor advised her to stay in the hospital for the night until she was medically cleared to leave. Panda was in another room getting treatment after losing to Feng Wei so Xiaoyu could not see her. The last thing Xiaoyu expected was being visited by her latest opponent.

Doors opens:

Asuka: "Hey Xiaoyu! It's me!"

Xiaoyu (Looking at her guest): "Huh?"

Asuka (Walks closer): "I know I shouldn't be coming in like this, but I'm sorry for getting too rough out there with you."

Xiaoyu (Lying back down.): "Oh…Asuka. It's alright. For what it's worth, our fight was awesome. You have improved a lot since our last match."

Asuka: "Really? I know you've gotten better. That one combo you did against me bounced me off the cage."

Xiaoyu: "Yes…I'm surprised you stood back up after my Storming Flower attack. My back and neck is still hurting but the doctor says its only bruises. So I should be out of here maybe tomorrow."

Asuka: "Oh cool! I'm relieved!"

Xiaoyu: "Hey is the opening night ceremony over?"

Asuka: "Yeah. The last fight was with Lars versus Kazuya. Lars ending the up losing though."

Xiaoyu: "Oh. Well, did Panda win her match?"

Asuka (Shook her head): "I think the panda was sent to this same hospital. I didn't see her though."

Xiaoyu: "Oh no! Panda!"

Asuka: "I can find out where she is. I'll be right back."

 _6 minutes later_ …

Asuka: "Hey! I'm back! Panda is in the same floor but about six doors down from yours. Room 1684. That creep Feng Wei did a number on her. I'll kick his ass for you when I fight him!"

Xiaoyu: "Is she alright?"

Asuka: "Yeah. But she's still knocked out. Anywho…ummm."

Xiaoyu: "Are you fighting Jin at all Asuka?"

Asuka: "Yeah. For the next match."

Xiaoyu: "You're cousins right?"

Asuka: "Yea…but we're not close or anything."

Xiaoyu: "Promise me you won't kill him Asuka."

Asuka: "Kill him?"

Xiaoyu: "Yes. He's not really a bad person. It's just…he's been through a lot in his life."

Asuka: "Regardless. I don't think he should've used his so called leadership by ravaging the world in this crazy warfare. Sometimes I get people randomly shouting at me because my last name is the same as his. That sh*t gets on my nerves!"

Xiaoyu: "I'm sorry. It must not easy being related to him."

Asuka (Turning around): "When I do fight him, I'm gonna beat his sorry tail! But…I'll do as you said. I won't kill him. It's not the Kazama way."

Xiaoyu (Somewhat hopeful): "Asuka."

Asuka: "I better let you rest, Xiaoyu. Take care." (Grinning back)

Xiaoyu: "I will. You do the same Asuka-san."

Coming out of the room, Asuka made her way out of the hospital lobby but not before somebody bumped into her rushing towards the elevators. Asuka ended up rolling over 5 times before hitting the wall. When she got up, Asuka was pissed.

Asuka: "Hey! That really hurt! What the f*ck lady!"

Alisa (Stands up): "My apologies miss!"

Asuka (Getting up): "Wait a sec. You're that robot girl!"

Alisa (Gasps): "Asuka-san!"

Asuka: "Well…at least you apologized. Are you looking for Xiaoyu?"

Alisa: "Yes. Is she okay?"

Asuka: "Yeah. No biggie, I didn't mean it."

Alisa: "But I'm looking for Lars too. Did you see him?"

Asuka: "Nope. I came here before he fought Kazuya."

Alisa: "I see. No time to waste, I must get going!"  
Alisa went inside a vacant elevator and proceeded to go up. Asuka was surprised that someone like her would use elevators when she could fly and Alisa did not know Asuka was the one who beat Xiaoyu. Asuka didn't ponder over it for long and decided to head back to her hotel.

 _Back in her hotel room_ …

Asuka was really tired from the fight. She immediately went to sleep after bathing and stayed wrapped up in bed like a mummy until about 11 AM. Checking the cell phone, Asuka had several emails and text messages that were not answered. Some of them were fans, some were from her father, and one was from Bruce. With a deep breath, she proceeded to answer them starting off with her dad.

Asuka's dad: "Are you okay Asuka? I'm happy that you won the first fight, but you really should reconsider coming back home. You are all that I have left. I can't lose you too!"

Asuka: "I'm fine dad. Thanks for asking."

Bruce: "Hey Asuka. I just made it to Tokyo. Can we meet today? It's about your DNA."

Asuka: "Whatever. Where do you want to meet up at?"

School classmate: "Asuka! You were like a total badass last night against that Chinese girl! Way to kick butt!"

Asuka: "You bet!"

Another classmate: "Asuka I want to sniff your pants!"

Asuka: "Nasty creep!" (Blocks him) "The rest of my messages are emails, so I'll answer them once I get myself together and eat. I'm starving!"

 _1 hour later_ …

Asuka: "Let's see. Whao! This is a lot of stuff! Hold up?" (New text)

Bruce: "Meet me after 5 oclock near Tokyo TV Tower."

Asuka (Text back): "Ok. Gotcha." (Back to the laptop)

 **Email #1**

 _Guest: "Are you happy that Lili lost her first match against Leo?"  
_ Asuka: "Lili lost? Too bad, so sad. I still have to fight her, so hearing her lose doesn't change a thing about our upcoming fight."

 **Email #2**

 _Guest: "Congratulations on your victory Asuka! What are you doing to unwind before fighting Jin?"_

Asuka: "Answering you guys back with the emails. Then I'm gonna relax of course. I appreciate your support! *Thumbs up*"

 **Email #3**

 _Guest: "Did not get a chance to see your fight, but I was there to see and you the other fighters at the pre-registration event signing. I had my sister sign your autograph on my shirt. I wear it every day now, because I love you Asuka! You are the best!"_

Asuka: "What a great thing to say! Now that's a fan!" (Loved the comment)

 **Email #4**

 _Guest: "Your next fight is Jin? Asuka be careful! He managed to beat Bryan Fury in San Francisco! I think he used his powers against him too!"_

Asuka: "Really? I'm gonna beat that jerk even if he does use his powers!"

 **Email #5**

 _Guest: "We are still waiting for that nude photo shoot Asuka. When will that be?"_

Asuka: "Aw shit! I forgot about doing that! I still might not take it off. You guys will only get peep shots! Frickin' pervs!"

 **Email #6**

 _Guest: "Why did you have to fight Xiaoyu? I thought you guys were buddies?"_

Asuka: "I'm cool with her, but I don't control any of our matches. So friendship can't get in the way of business. Besides, neither one of us planned to forfeit the match. So in a way, we kinda wanted to fight each other. Either way, I'm gunning for the Mishimas and getting 1st place in the tournament! Even if it means fighting friends."

 **Email #7**

 _Guest: "Who do you fight next again, Asuka? Congrats on your first victory btw!"_

Asuka: "I appreciate that, but my next fight is against Jin. He's going down!"

 **Email #8**

 _Guest: "Did you see Hwoarang fight in the opening night against Steve?"_

Asuka: "Yeah, he barely won it though. Steve put up a solid fight, I'll give him that."

 **Email #9**

 _Guest: "Is your father the older or younger brother of Jun Kazama?"_

Asuka: "Older. He's in his mid-40s. If Auntie Jun were alive she would be like 42 I think."

 **Email #10**

 _Guest: "Asuka you looked so hawt on TV! Great job in your fight too!"_

Asuka: "Yeah. Thanks!"

 **Email #11**

 _Guest: "Tell me your favorite sweet and I will deliver it to your address."_

Asuka: "Really? I'm rather sensitive on giving people my house address. I can tell you my favorite candy, but you will have to deliver it to another address."

 **Email #12**

Guest: "How many guys have you beaten up in a single day as a gang mediator?"

Asuka: "I don't really keep a count. I think one time I had to beat up over 50 guys at an arcade event in downtown Osaka. They might have been yakuza or whatever. Their boss knew not to mess with me."

 **Email #13**

 _Guest: "So if you win the tournament, what will happen for you next?"_

Asuka: "If I win, I will become rich and I think will change the company name of Zaibatsu into something else entirely. Then I would exile the Mishimas out of Japan. Finally, I'll use the company resources to fix the ravaged cities and countries that were torn up by the war."

 **Email #14**

 _Guest: "Asuka, are you into hypergamy?"_

Asuka: "Eh…what is hypergamy?"

 **Email #15**

 _Guest: "That was cool when you rode your bike inside the arena! I loved it!"_

Asuka: "Arigato. I borrowed that bike btw."

 **Email #16**

 _Guest: "Are you done with high school now? Which college are you planning on attending?"_

Asuka: "Yea I'm done with school. Man, I might have to apply to college late because of this tournament. Can't worry about furthering my education at a time like this!"

 **Email #17**

 _Guest: "Do you have to fight Kazuya at all? What would you say to him?"_

Asuka: "Not this time. But I would give him a roasting he will never forget before I rearrange his goofy face!"

 **Email #18**

 _Guest: "Hey Asuka! I convinced my sister to stop watching Lucky Chloe videos! Now she has someone else to listen too."_

Asuka: "I'm proud of you!"

 **Email #19**

 _Guest: "Are you gonna fight any of the new ladies in the tournament?"_

Asuka: "I gotta fight Jin's grandmother in the latter part of the prelim matches. That lady is fierce, but I'm not scared! And this Josie Rizal girl is my fourth fight. She's okay."

 **Email #20**

 _Guest: "What would be your superpower if you had one?"  
_ Asuka: "Invisibility. So the haters can't see me. : P."

 **Email #21**

 _Guest: "How is your dad doing Asuka? Does he know you are in the tournament?"_

Asuka: "He's doing fine now. You probably though he was still in the hospital. Well he's doing much better now that he is training at the dojo again. And yeah, he does know I'm in the tournament, but I told him not to worry so much about me."

 **Email #22**

 _Guest: "Why don't you wear lipstick?"_

Asuka: "Seriously? I wear lip gloss sometimes. Is that close enough for you?"

 **Email #23**

 _Lei Wulong: "Hey Asuka! I hope all this well so far with you! I know the tournament just started, but I missed the opening night action because I was flying overseas from England. Anyway, did you win? Are you hurt?"_

Asuka: "Oh what's shaking Mr. Wulong? I'm okay and I did awesome last night! Thanks for keeping in touch!"

 **Email #24**

Guest: "Asuka I love how you sweat heavier than all of the women in the tournament! It makes your skin so bright and shiny! If only you could kick my ass and have your sweat heal my wounds! Allow me to be your personal couch! Please!"

Asuka: "WTF is wrong with you dude? Man I'm done! The creeps are back!"

Closing her computer, Asuka decided to head back out of the hotel and make her way to meet up with Bruce.

 _Almost 5 pm near Tokyo TV Tower_ …

Wearing a dark baseball cap over her head, Asuka made sure no one could find who she was while maneuvering within in the Tokyo metro subways. She wore workout clothing in navy blue because of the heat. It still didn't stop her from sweating like a pig. By the time Asuka made it to the tower, most of her shirt was soggy in sweat. Asuka didn't care though and if Bruce tried to make a move again, she was gonna give him a severe pounding. Just then Bruce, sent her a text saying he was at the very top.

Asuka (Looking up.): "Wha? I gotta get up there?"

Some G Corp soldiers were around the ground level and they escorted Asuka inside the elevator going up. At the top podium of the tower, Bruce had his shades on, smoking a cigar. He had something in his hand. It was a note explaining details about Asuka's DNA analysis. Asuka finally got out of the elevator and viewed Bruce as he leaned on the steel bolted columns.

Asuka: "I'm here! So what's up?"

Bruce: "Hey kid! I'm glad you showed up. I didn't think you would come."  
Asuka: "Why say that?"

Bruce (Uses his right hand to take out a cloth): "Here, wipe your face off. You're really sweaty."

Asuka: "Gee thanks." (Takes it.)

Bruce: "By the way, I didn't get to see the fights. Did you win last night?"

Asuka (Wiping her face): "Sure did! I can't start off the tournament with a loss!"

Bruce: "Good to know. Listen. The scientists I've asked to analyze your DNA came back with your results on the type of special ki you have. I think it's called Tenshi Seinaru, or something like that. Anyway, I have this paper telling you the possible way to unlock this ki. Take it."

Asuka (Receives and looks at the paper.): "Tenshi Seinaru? I thought you said it something similar to the Devil Gene?"

Bruce: "It is, but it's just another name for it. Now I just found out you have to fight Jin Kazama in the third week. You need to find a way to untap your hidden power or you won't be able to stop guys like him and Kazuya."

Asuka (Still reading.): "Bruce are you sure? I don't know how to do this."

Bruce: "I don't either. But you have to figure it out."

Asuka: "Hmmm….Well…I'll give it a try."

Bruce: "That's more like it!" (Breaking silence.) "About last time, I am sorry for kidnapping with you like that. Chloe insisted I'd smash you since she loves to screw. I'm just glad you two aren't fighting against each other right now."

Asuka (Not convinced): "Psst…whatever. So I guess were done here."

Bruce: "Yeah that's all I wanted, but seriously, do what the paper says and you can be one step closer of winning the tournament."

Asuka: "If you say so. Sayanora!"

Coming down the long elevator, Asuka read the instructions again, and got even more annoyed. She had to do almost 3 hours of meditation daily and before that, think about her most haunting experiences. Her father was really big on meditation, but she despised it. There was always something nagging thought in Asuka's head whenever she meditated. Asuka wasn't even sure if this plan was just a bluff, but if she had to face guys like her cousin and Feng Wei, then she will have to swallow her pride and give it a go.


	6. Jin Kazama

**Jin Kazama**

 _Random hotel in Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan_ …

Asuka's Phone (Alarm song): "Wake up! Wake up! It's a beautiful day and it's time to play so wake up! Wake up!..."

Asuka (grabs the phone): "Ugggghhhh!"

The day to fight Jin Kazama had finally arrived. Asuka slowly rose out of her hotel bed and got herself ready to go. An armored truck purchased by the Zaibatsu escorted Asuka to the high cliffs of Mt. Eniwadake in Hokkaido, where the match will take place. Ironically, this place is the same area where Heihachi threw his son, Kazuya, off a cliff. The fall should have killed the 6 year old Kazuya, but he survived. Asuka felt it odd that she would fight her own cousin at this place, but she felt the need to teach him a lesson about sending the world into chaos. Speaking of Jin, he was already on the battle field waiting for Asuka. However, his mind was at conflict.

Jin (meditating with his arms folded): "I do not wish to fight my cousin. My next battle is against my grandmother, Kazumi. I am afraid she will be far more trouble than Asuka. I must be fully focused in mind and body and not allow the devil gene to control them both. And there is something else out there watching me. As if it is studying my fights. I still do not know what it is, but I have a feeling it is pure evil. When Asuka comes…I will tell her that I am surrendering."

After about a 90 minute drive…the truck finally stopped at the sight of the battle. A special drone would film and monitor the match since the fighting area was so remote. Asuka wore her new Tekken 7 outfit, but kind of regretted it because of the cool winds above the mountains & cliffs. Asuka finally walked up to the flat surface where she could view her cousin standing cool, calm, and collected. She gritted her teeth with a ticked off expression on her face. Jin, in his new hooded outfit, finally turned around and faced her.

Jin (Whisper): "Asuka."

Asuka (Stopping): "Did you say something?" (No response from Jin): "You might look down on me, but I have been waiting for a long time to take you on Jin! You are gonna pay for your war crimes! Understand me!"

Jin: "I will not fight you. I am surrendering."

Asuka: "You what?!" (Even more upset) "No way! I will not accept this! You are getting your ass beat!"

Jin (Transform): "Cheaaa!"

Shocking Asuka, Jin turned into the devil and blasted the drone using his laser beam. The drone blew up in the air due to the impact. In no time at all, Jin returned to his human form.

Devil Jin: "I need you to come with me to a more secluded area. We need to talk."

Asuka: "What for? I got nothing to say to you! Put up your dukes jackass! Hhhhhaaaaaa!"

Asuka tried to attack Jin with some palm strikes, but her cousin grabbed both her hands and flew off with her. The two got out of the scene before the few Zaibatsu soldiers could try and shoot them down.

Asuka (Yelling in fear): "Wwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Devil Jin found a forested area with a lake where he could fly back to the ground. Then he tossed Asuka on the grass. She was freaked out, but needed to compose herself in front of this creature. Jin returned back to normal and tried to calm his cousin down.

Asuka: "What the f*ck was that? Keep away from me monster!"

Jin: "Calm yourself! I didn't fly you all this way just to scare you!"

Asuka (Back on her feet): "Just what do you want from me?"

Jin: "I wanted someplace where we can talk. I have no reason to fight you. The victory is yours."

Asuka: "Nani? Why? Don't you want to get in the elimination rounds?"

Jin: "I will, but not against my own family. If I chose to give into my power now and kill you, then the Kazama bloodline will truly die."

Asuka: "Huh?"

Jin: "I can sense that you are not the same as before. This…this power. It is…like my mother's."

Asuka: "You can feel it?"

Jin (nods): "Barely…but it is within you. Only you can set it loose."

Asuka (Rolling her eyes): "Yeah…I've heard that before."

Jin: "I would help you unlock it, but the Hachijo blood inside me will not allow it."

Asuka: "Wait, Hachijo? Who is that?"

Jin: "Is it the maternal last name of Kazumi, before she married Heihachi."

Asuka (Remembers): "Kazumi? Oh my goodness! That woman! She's my undead great aunt?!"

Jin (Actually smirked): "Bingo. I must fight her next."

Asuka: "No f*cking way man! Like…it's like your grandpa wanted you to kill us or something! So are gonna surrender to Kazumi too? I mean…is she on your side?"

Jin (Balls his right fist & looks at it): "I can't surrender to her. She is the real reason why my father and I have this curse upon us."

Asuka: "Well that sucks. I take it she is an old mean hag then. I don't have to face her, so where do I fit in all of this?"

Jin (Relaxed): "I need someone who can help me escape incase Kazumi does try to kill me. When is your next fight?"

Asuka: "It's in nine days, against G Corp's Jack 7."

Jin: "Good. I face Kazumi in six days. Think you can tap into your power by the time I face her?"

Asuka: "I don't know. I mean have been trying to unlock it, but it's hard."

Jin: "I understand. I'm just now beginning to fully control my power at will, but there are still times where the Devil Gene can overtake my mind and do violent things."

Asuka: "Really? I mean so all those times where you were in control of the Zaibatsu, that wasn't you doing those war crimes?"

Jin: "I do not deny that. Causing chaos throughout the world was all in an effort to awaken Azazel so that I could rid myself off this curse forever. But…I failed. Now, I am back to square one with no real power. It doesn't matter if I have the Zaibatsu again. I will take my own life after I finally settle things with the Mishimas."

Asuka (Shakes his body): "Whoa whoa! Dude! Don't kill yourself over something that's out of your control! (Stops) Well…you say can that now, but you get what I'm saying?"

Jin (Confused): "Uh…I think so."

Asuka (Hands on her hips): "Good! Now let's get out here! Oh, and do not drop me! I mean it!"

Jin: "As you wish." (Transforms)

 _A little later back at Asuka's Hotel in the lobby_ …

Asuka: "Thanks for taking me back. Uhhh…before you go, where is your hotel?"

Jin: "I don't have one."

Asuka: "Wha? Just how are you sleeping?"

Jin: "I flew here from Yakushima Island early this morning using my power. There was no need to waste money on a room."

Asuka: "Oh now it makes sense but where the heck is that place?"

Jin: "Yakushima? It's a small island south of Kyushu. That is the place where my mother raised me."

Asuka: "Damn! You turning into that monster thing really has its perks. Do you have anywhere else to go right now?"

Jin (Keeping his head down): "I should not linger in crowded spaces. Someone will recognize my face so I cannot risk detection."

Asuka: "We'll now that we have a truce, just lay low in my room at least until I get ready to leave tomorrow. Then we can travel to the spot of your fight with Kazumi."

Jin: "No. I want to return home at Yakushima. You are coming with me."

Asuka: "Eh?"

Jin: "What's the matter? It's not like you have anything else to do."

Asuka (Annoyed): "Just what does that mean?"

Jin: "Just what it means. Look I do not wish to make a scene arguing with you in this hotel. Please come with me to Yakushima, I could use the help."

Asuka: "Help? Aw man…don't tell me I gotta do cleanup work."

Jin: "More like construction work. The house is suffering from leaks and poor sheetrock because of neglect. The faster I can get it done, the better I feel."

Asuka (Thinks about it): "Well…okay. I will help you, but only because you need my help with Kazumi. Besides, I have never been to Aunite Jun's house before. This will be interesting. I'll go to the desk, check outta here, and get my stuff."

Jin "Arigato Asuka." (Bowing his head, but Asuka walks away) "Huh? She's gone already. Man, that girl is fast."

After checking out of the hotel, Jin was not sure if he could easily make it back to Yakushima in his Devil form while carrying his younger cousin with her many travel bags. He proposed that he would give Asuka some of his mother's old clothing if she expedited the rest of her luggage and retrieve it later during the week. Asuka reluctantly agreed, as she and Jin went to an alleyway so he could fly away without being noticed.

Jin: "This time I'm going full speed using my power. You need to cover your head the entire time while I carry you. It will only take me 10 minutes to get home from here."

Asuka: "10 minutes! Holy crap, Jin! You are faster than planes!"

Jin (Picks her up from the legs): "I need to carry you like this so I can go full speed."

Asuka (Surprised): "What the? Wow he picked up me so easily. This guy is much stronger than dad."

Jin (Looking away from Asuka because of her busty cleavage): "This might be tougher than I thought."

Asuka: "What's wrong?"

Jin: "Just please…cover your chest before I change."

Asuka (Wraps her arms on her melons): "Okay, now what?"

Jin (Transforming): "Arigato….Ccchhheaaa!"

Asuka (O_O…in her head): "l'll never get used to that!"

 _Jin flies off_...

 _12 minutes later at Jun Kazama's old residence within Yakushima Island_ …

Jin in his Devil Form with Asuka finally made to his childhood home. He carefully placed Asuka back on her feet, but Jin collapsed on his knees going back into his normal form. He was breathing pretty hard. Asuka was so dizzy and dazed that she too fell on her rear.

Asuka (Shaking her head): "Holy sh*t! That was unreal! Whe…where are we?"

Jin (sitting down): "We are…back home."

Asuka: "Is this...the place? Ooooo…I'm so dizzy Jin!"

Jin: "Forgive me. Carrying you at full speed like that made me tired, but…we are at my home."

Asuka (Trying to walk): "Whao! Ok…now let's get to work…uh do you have a key?"

Jin (Standing up too): "I have it. Wait here."

 _Later that night_ …

Jin and Asuka took most of the afternoon replacing sheetrock that deteriorated around the small home of Jun Kazama. Asuka was getting really hungry…so Jin wasted no time making some a special rice ball recipe that Jun taught him how to make right before she was killed. As the two ate at the dusty table inside the little kitchen, the two cousins began to talk about their parents and even Xiaoyu.

Asuka: "Say this is pretty tasty Jin. I know you didn't come up with this yourself."

Jin: "I did not. The recipe is my mother's."

Asuka: "Oh no wonder. I bet she is a way better cook than my parents you lucky bastard."

Jin: "She never made a bad meal."

Asuka: "My dad talked about Jun quite a bit with me since my mother died. Um…what was she like?"

Jin: "She was…everything a child would want in a mother. I never had a bad day with her. We got along that well with each other. Everything changed when 'he' showed up."

Asuka: "Who is he? Kazuya?"

Jin: "No. Not him. A dangerous creature from another land…he is no longer lurking around thankfully. I do not know who killed him, but I know it was not Heihachi."

Asuka: "Heihachi! That creep! You went to his high school to study didn't you? What was he like?"

Jin (Eats): "Everything that you would hate out of a grandfather."

Asuka: "Yep. I'd figured. Man…you really been through some shit." (Eats another bite) "No wonder you never smile, except for today!"

Jin: "Huh?"

Asuka: "You smiled because I figured out my relation with your grandma!"

Jin: "Oh…guess I forgot." (Bites)

Asuka (Giggling): "Anyway Xiaoyu asked about you too." (Another big bite.)

Jin: "Xiaoyu? Do you know her?"

Asuka: "Do I? Man…I fought her at least three times in these tournaments! And my school went to an athletic competition and she was there back then. So we are well acquainted."

Jin: "I don't want you talking to her. Understand?"

Asuka: "Awwww…he's blushing."

Jin (Actually blushing): "That's not it. She is last person I want to kill!"

Asuka (Hysterical Laugh): "That's too cute! Not even Hollywood can make up a love story like this!"

Jin (Rises up with his back turned.): "I'm cleaning my plate and I am off to sleep."

Asuka: "Wha?" (Looks at her smartwatch) "It's just 7:35 pm. Are you an like old man or somethin'?"

Jin: "Even young men need their sleep."

Asuka: "Party pooper! Listen…I don't have all of my stuff so...can I at least use your computer? I'm not ready to sleep!"

Jin: "Alright…if it will make you quiet at least."

Asuka: "Now you sound like my dad!"

Jin (Stops): "About him…what is he doing now?"

Asuka: "Oh dad? Same ol' same ol'. Teaching the Kazama style to the youth. Being a parent. That type of stuff."

Jin: "I see. I will be right back."

 _Later into the early morning hours_ …

Jin: "Hah!" (Has a nightmare) "Damn you Oni." (Whispering)

Jin looked at the clock near his bedside. It read 2:03 AM, still pitch black. He dreamt about that mysterious creature once again begging him to succumb back into his evil form permanently. Jin did not want to go back to sleep just yet. He was worried that his dream might have harmed Asuka. Where was she anyway?

Getting out of his old room Jin looked around the house. Eventually he found Asuka sleeping in the other bedroom which belong to Jun. Because it was so muggy inside with no air conditioner for the house, Asuka slept in only her underclothes. Jin felt relieved, nothing was wrong. After going back in his room, the eerie voice screamed loudly once again.

Oni: "YOU WILL SUBMIT!"

Jin (On his knees): "No! Stop! Get out of my head!"

Oni: "THIS EVIL WITHIN YOU! IT IS GOING TO WASTE! NO WAY YOU WILL BE ABLE TO FIGHT AGAINST IT FOREVER! LET IT TAKE OVER AND DO YOU AS YOU PLEASE! STARTING WITH THAT YOUNG WOMAN! HE HE HE HA HA HA HA HA!"

Jin (Holds his head): "I cannot! Nnnnnooooo!"


	7. Cousins

**Cousins**

 _Jun Kazama's Old Residence, Yakushima, Japan_ …

 _Earlier that night_ …

While Jin Kazama retired early for bed, Asuka stayed up to read some fan mail and watch videos. It was so many to look at, especially about the last match. So Asuka simply did a webcam announcement to explain the details of her non fight with her cousin.

Asuka: "Sup guys! I got so many emails right now it's ridiculous honestly! I don't have all night to read this stuff so I'm gonna make a video response to everyone who sent me messages or DMs. Okay! I know what you guys are thinking! Why did Jin fly me away from the battle site for our match! Well…don't worry I'm still alive! Jin did not kill me and yes you heard right! Jin forfeited the fight. I know, it's shocking right? I was gonna knock him out senseless for his actions, but then he told me about the match with Kazumi Mishima. Plus, Jin and I are now at my auntie's house or his mom's house. I have never been here before so Jin and I agreed to squash the BS. So I'm learning more about my family, Jin included. Right now, he's been cool! No lying yet, no backstabbing me. I think I can help him by the time he fights Kazumi. After that we might have to go our separate ways again, but I don't think he harbors any intent on getting the Zaibatsu back guys. At least not to start another damn war! If Jin goes back on his work and starts causing trouble again! I am coming after him!"

Most people after hearing this recording felt Asuka was telling the truth, while there was a minority of fans who believed that the encounter was fake and that Jin was never there to begin with meaning Asuka was making this all up. They couldn't picture Jin being so merciful, especially after what he had done while he had control of the Zaibatsu. Then after seeing some immediate responses, Asuka thought maybe taking a picture of her and Jin together should shut up all the critics.

 _Later in the early morning hours_ …

An evil outside force crept inside the mind of Jin Kazama and it made the young man hallucinate. Jin ran outside and accidently broke the hinges of the front door escaping. It was already too late. Jin's mind gave in and he yelled out in agony by turning into his devil form.

Jin: "GGGGGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Asuka wakes up…

Asuka (Rising up from Jun's bed.): "Huh? Jin…?"

Asuka got out of bed and walked barefooted to find out if Jin was in the house. Going in his room, he was missing, but then she heard the shouts again!

Asuka: "Oh crap! Jin!"

Rushing out the front door, that is now broken, Asuka could see Jin glowing in a red aura under the moonlight. His body kept spinning and turning while he held his head in anguish. Asuka called out to him.

Asuka: "Jin! What's wrong?"

Jin (Yells louder.): "Wwwwwwwaaaaaa!"

Asuka couldn't believe it. Jin was losing himself to the devil gene! His skin turned even greyer than before and his fangs were sharper. Now was not the time to get scared for Asuka. She needed to bring Jin back somehow by fighting him.

Jin (Sees Asuka): "Rrrrraaaaawwwwhhhh!"

Asuka (Thinks): "Don't get scared! I need to figure out how to bring out my power now! Otherwise, Jin is gonna cut loose out here!"

In fit of rage, Devil Jin tried to blast Asuka but she got out of the way. The blast ended up damaging the walls of Jun's home. At the same time, Asuka quickly rushed Jin while trying to execute her Higata no Kagami. However Devil Jin read the attack and he parries it! Devil Jin double kicked his cousin in midair, then flew up and bashed her head with two hands! Asuka collapses on the ground several times, but the girl gets up immediately.

Asuka (Rubbing her head): "C'mon power! I need your help here! Whoa!"

Devil Jin misses with a hard punch to the ground as he pulled his right fist out of the hole he made. Even angrier, he shoots his beam in a 360 motion. Asuka effectively dodges the attack again and tries a flying sidekick at the devil! She lands the attack, but Devil Jin doesn't budge at all! Then he catches Asuka with the Three Ring Circus combo and ends it off with a spinning roundhouse over the girl's back! The force made Asuka fly into a forest of thick trees. Devil Jin laughed in amusement.

Asuka struggled to get up. Her confidence was starting to fade. That kick could have hurt any tough guy, but not this monster! Was she gonna die here? All of a sudden, Devil Jin flew in front of Asuka and grabbed her neck! He pins Asuka into a large tree and continued to laugh at her expense. His forehead began to glow a shiny red light. This was it for Asuka!

Asuka (choking.): "Stop…Jin!"

Asuka was losing air and her eyes got more blurry in vision. Everything just went dark all of a sudden. That is until…

Asuka (Wakes up): "What? I'm alive?"

Asuka was on her back, but nothing happened to her. It was now sunrise as she rose up only to see from about 10 feet away her older cousin Jin. Jin was back to his human form, but he had a hole between his chest. Blood was all over his body and he was lifeless. The sight shocked Asuka so she ran over to Jin in disbelief.

Asuka: "Jin! Jin! Wake up!"

No response…

Asuka: "This cannot be happening! Did I? Do this! Nnnnoooo!"

Asuka hugged Jin's dirty body as she cried heavy tears. Her life was about to flash right in front of her eyes and yet she is still alive while Jin laid dead! She hugged him so tight that subconsciously her hidden power began to unlock itself. Her hands glowed a bright white color. The aura began to spread around both Jin and Asuka. Miraculously Jin's heavy wound was healing back up again. Not to mention, the blood covering his body started disappearing. Asuka never realized it as she cried. Then Jin opened his eyes and he was disoriented.

Jin: "Wha…what's going on? Hah!"

Jin's body weight forced him to topple over Asuka and his face landed right between her breasts. They stayed like this on the grass for 30 seconds until Jin finally rose up over her. Asuka couldn't believe it! Jin's wound was gone!

Asuka: "J..Jin! You are alive! I thought you were a goner!"

Jin: "Wha? What happened? Why are we outside?"

Asuka (Punches his arms): "You creep!"

Jin (Holds his left shoulder): "Ow!"

Asuka: "You first woke me up with your screaming! I come outside and you turned into that Devil creature and attacked me! Then…! Then!"

Jin: "It happened again. My power took control of my emotions and I snapped."

Asuka: "Yeah! And then you bury yourself onto my breasts!"

Jin: "I'm very sorry Asuka. I just…need to meditate. I can't let my cursed blood take over my mind again."

Asuka: "Okay…I guess. Just come back inside." (Walking off.)

Jin did what his younger cousin said. As he walked, Jin noticed the damage he caused to the house. He was visibly upset by it, and started to tear up himself. Asuka turned on the kitchen light so she could see inside. When Jin walked back inside the house, Asuka noticed him with his head down.

Asuka: "Jin. Are you sure you're ok?"

Jin: "I'm sorry…mother. Now I have to repair this house again."

Asuka: "Look at least not all of the house is torn down! C'mon!"

Jin (Wipes his face.): "Yes. I need to get myself together. I don't like showing this side of me to people."

Asuka: "Hmmm…well we just need to work on the repairs right? Despite sleeping outside, I feel rather refreshed!"

Jin: "Asuka, was it you that stopped me in my devil form?"

Asuka: "Jin…I really don't know. Maybe."

Jin: "I see. Then let us eat and then repair the house."

Asuka: "That's more like it! Now let me put on some clothes."

So Jin and Asuka spent the next 5 days working on the damage Devil Jin caused on Jun Kazama's house. By the time Asuka's luggage had arrived on the island, the repairs were nearly complete. Later today, Jin will have to fight Kazumi Mishima. This fight would take place in the old Honmaru Estate at Nara, Japan. Jin disliked the idea of leaving the house unattended without placing the shingles back on the repaired roof. So at the last minute, Jin and Asuka placed tarp over the unfinished part of the roof.

Asuka: "Geez, I'm tired already. Don't you know you have a fight later tonight Jin!"

Jin: "I know. Once we finish here, we must leave for Nara."

Asuka: "Nara?"

Jin: "Yes. The place where Heihachi once resided."

Asuka: "Really? I never knew Heihachi lived so close by me. Either way, this is a fight I gotta see for myself!"


	8. Torn Family

**Torn Family**

 _Heihachi Mishima's Old Residence, the Honmaru, Nara Prefecture, Japan_ …

The Kazama cousins finally arrived at the site of Heihachi Mishima's old residence, known as the Honmaru. Jin's great grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima constructed the site back in the late 1940s. Heihachi did not live there until he forcefully took over the Zaibatsu and arrested Jinpachi, putting him inside the underground dungeon cells of Honmaru. Somehow, Jinpachi got out of bondage, reclaimed the Zaibatsu, and issued the decree for a fifth King of Iron Fist Tournament. At Ground Zero, Jin defeated him, becoming the next head on the company. Jin left the area in ruins and did not bother to fix it during his time as the head. Now that Heihachi is the current head once more, he is making plans to rebuild Honmaru. What better way to show off his new industrial prison by making the place into a fighting stage.

Coming back here, Jin detested the place. It was the very origin of him inheriting his father's company all in an effort to end the Mishima bloodline. Asuka looked at the scene of Ground Zero in complete awe. She had no clue this place was one of the very foundations of the Mishima family. She asked him if Jin was really gonna fight in a barren place like this.

Asuka: "What in the world happened here? Hey cuz, are we really gonna fight Kazumi here?"

Jin: "Cuz?"

Asuka: "Oh my bad cousin! Hehe!"

Jin (Roll eyes): "The fight is not in that big crater. It will be there." (Points at the ruined mansion overlooking the crater from the hill ascending above theme.)

Asuka: "Ooooh! Is that were Heihachi used to live?"

Jin: "Hai. Now I can feel the Devil power getting closer to this area. We must hurry." (Starts walking fast.)

Asuka: "Hold up Jin! Slowdown will ya!"

 _Within the Honmaru Mansion_ …

Kazumi Mishima had already made it inside the ruined mansion. Kazumi's devil side hated this place because of what Heihachi did all those years ago. Ending her life that is. Her human side felt saddened, remembering all of the fond memories she shared with her husband and infant son. She sat patiently in the middle of the torn shrine that overlooked the moonlight outside as well as the ground zero crater Jinpachi Mishima made while escaping prison.

Jin and Asuka both found the entrance into the mansion. Some interior spaces at the complex were being renovated by the Zaibatsu, but not all of them. Jin detected the aura of Kazumi even more so he was not lost at all. He just followed the energy which led him into the shrine. From there he could see his grandmother sitting all alone within the shiny moonlight. Asuka whispers behind him.

Asuka: "Hey is that…her?"

Jin: "Hai. From here on out this is my fight. Even if she attempts to kill me do not interfere."

Asuka: "Nani? How do you know it's her?" (Jin marches on.) "Jin!"

She wanted to stop him, but Jin would probably attack her at this point. So Asuka begrudgingly stayed out to the side. Kazumi did not rise up, but she turns her knees on the floor towards the direction of her grandson and surprisingly bows at him.

Kazumi: "Welcome home! You must be my grandson."

Jin: "This is not my home!"

Kazumi (Looking at him): "Oh, I see." (See Asuka from a distance) "Who is the girl?"

Jin: "Another fighter in this tournament. She will not interfere in our battle."

Kazumi (Examines Asuka and thinks.) "This ki I feel from her. Is she who I think she is? Why is she so close to Jin?"

Asuka (Looks at Kazumi staring at her.) "Geez this lady is creepin' me out. Why is she looking at me?"

Jin (Interrupts) "Are we going to do this or not?"

Kazumi (Looks at Jin with a creepy smile) "If that is what you want. You look just like your father. I do not know why Heihachi wanted us to fight each other, but I myself am rather curious as to what Heihachi has taught you in combat."

A drone with a camera appears from the night sky. It was used by the official of this match between a Kazama and a Mishima. Even Heihachi himself was watching this fight in his office back at Tokyo. Kazumi stood up and went into her fighting stance. Jin got into stance too.

Kazumi: "It is not too late to back out this. I have no hard feelings towards you Jin."

Jin: "Maybe, but you also possess the Devil Gene. For that, I cannot back out of this."

Kazumi: "Very well."

Asuka looked on intently as grandmother and grandson squared off. This lady was a complete mystery to her. Kazumi did not look a day over 25 despite being a grandmother. Where was Kazumi all this time and why was she fighting in the tournament? One thing for sure was that she was really good. Kazumi countered everything Jin was dishing out at her and suddenly caught him by surprise with her Priestess Double Kick combination. Jin landed on the ground with his face down.

Asuka (Shouts): "Jin!"

Kazumi: "You are not fighting in the Mishima style of Karate! Whatever you are using against me it is not displaying your true strength! Fight me as a Mishima!"

Jin (Slow to get up, wiping blood from his mouth): "Damn." (Thinking) "She is right. I thought I could best her using Kazama only techniques. I will need to harness my energy and give her what she is asking for."

Jin got in his middle stance and began powering up. Kazumi made a smile on her face looking on. After all, she was a glutton for punishment. Just how strong was Jin Kazama compared to Kazuya and Heihachi? Jin had no reason to hold back using a different fighting style against her. The Devil Gene within Kazumi begged to see Jin's power.

With his ki charged up, Jin dashes in front of Kazumi and uppercuts his grandmother with a Wind Hook Fist. Not done, Jin connects with a spinning side kick into Kazumi's midsection as she flies 20 feet away hitting the wooden floor hard. The woman quickly gets up again only to be punched again with another vicious right hand by Jin. Electric waves flowed out of his body, showing the remnants of the Devil Gene aura. Looking on, Asuka felt reassured that Jin was gonna knock this cocky woman out senseless. Was she trying to find herself in an early grave by provoking Jin? Kazumi looked dazed after being restlessly harassed by Jin's fast uppercuts. Jin unleashed another barrage of punches before unloading another hard right hand punch on his grandmother's face! Kazumi toppled over twice before hitting the deck again.

Asuka: "Whooo! She's not getting back up from that one!"

Jin stayed sharp by returning to stance. He disliked using Heihachi's techniques but his stubborn wife was asking for it. What caught him and Asuka by surprise was Kazumi's laughter while she laid on the floor.

Kazumi (Wiping her bloody nose off): "That is good Jin! I see that in my human form I cannot keep up with you, but is your power strong enough to surpass mine! Haaaaaahhhhh!"

Kazumi charged up as her body started to change. From out of nowhere a tiger appeared from behind the woman as she continued yelling. It was a white tiger. Asuka couldn't believe what she was seeing! Neither did Jin.

Asuka: "What the heck?! Am I dreaming this? Where did the tiger come from? And why his her skin changing?!"

Kazumi (Finished transforming in her Devil form.): "I hope you like the look Jin! Now see if you can outlast me in this form!"

Kazumi teleported as did the tiger! Devil Kazumi reappeared in front of Jin and punched him right in his stomach. From behind, the tiger slashed Jin Kazama right on his back. Kazumi followed up, juggling Jin with the Hell Blade Combo. Jin collapses on the floor in a lot of pain. He tries getting back up, but the tiger pounces on Jin. At least Jin quickly kicked the tiger over his body to keep from becoming snack food. Kazumi teleports again and hits Jin with her signature Tiger Wind Uppercut. Jin was in serious trouble here. Asuka really wanted to stop her, but that would be a disqualification against Jin for interference. Safe to say, she was ticked.

Asuka (Looks at the drone filming.): "ARE YOU F*UCKING KIDDING ME? Using a tiger in a fight with a monster like her! That's cheating! She should be disqualified!"

 _Back in Tokyo, Heihachi notices Asuka's presence in the camera, the drone zooms the view looking at the girl_ …

Heihachi: "Nandato? What is that girl doing there?"

A soldier on guard: "That's Asuka Kazama sir. One of your contestants in the tournament."

Heihachi: "A Kazama? And here I thought they were all dead."

Soldier: "Um no. She's been in multiple tournaments already sir."  
Heihachi (Thinking): "Hmmm. Now that I think about it, I have seen some of her matches before. I thought having the last name as Jin was just some coincidence. But if she is tagging along with the brat, then it's true. They are both family after all!" (Laughing)

Back in Honmaru, Kazumi starts laughing at Jin's expense. He was cradled in a ball on the ground while his back was bleeding due to the slash of Kazumi's tiger pet claws. He could not afford to lose here. No matter what mischief this woman was using, Jin would emerge victorious. Jin taps into his Devil Gene as he silently apologizes to his mother.

Jin: "Forgive me, mother."

Kazumi (Did not hear him): "Have you given up my child? If you beg for mercy then I will simply put you to sleep. It seems we had no business facing each other after all. Maybe your father will prove to be a better opponent for me." (Sees a glowing light around Jin's body) "Nani?"

Asuka stopped ranting in front of the drone and sees Jin quickly transforming into his Devil form once again. He wasted no time in attacking his opponent. Kazumi had no time to react as her grandson tightly grabs her shoulder. Without pause he uses the classic Mishima Stonehead attack right on Devil Kazumi's head. She pedals back, lowering her defense and then Jin attacks her using a 10 hit combo ending it with a Lighting Screw Uppercut, sending the devil woman flying. Kazumi hit the ceiling before falling back down. Asuka's mouth was wide open. Devil Jin was making a comeback.

Asuka: "Sugoi! Keep going you freak!"

Devil Kazumi coughed blood while getting back up. She was angry and proceed to zap Jin with her beam. Devil Jin avoided the projectile attack by flying. The Mansion was getting more damaged as a result. However Jin zapped back at Kazumi using his own beam attack. It connected, hitting the woman's face. Then Devil Jin flies in grabbing Kazumi's Head and does a 360 corkscrew motion slamming her into the floor. The impact was so hard the hardwood cracked making a hole. Devil Jin stood right over Kazumi and was ready to slay his foe with his beam. However, the drone flew right in front of him and spoke to him.

Drone: "This match is over! Heihachi has seen enough! Jin Kazama wins!"

Asuka: "Jin! You can't kill her or you'll be disqualified!"

Drone (Flies at Asuka): "You! Heihachi wishes to see you immediately! An armored vehicle is heading for Honmaru as we speak. He will be meeting you halfway in Nagoya."

Asuka: "Huh? Me meet Heihachi! Are you serious?"

Drone: "Very serious."

Asuka: "Hmph." (Folds her arms)

Drone: "If you don't come, then Zaibatsu is liable to detain you. I would go, especially as a competitor."

Asuka: "Well alright."

Devil Jin walked away seeing that Kazumi passed out. Kazumi's pet tiger knew what he was up against alone and wisely ran away out of the shrine. Asuka was still nervous to approach Jin in his Devil form, but it did appear that Jin did not lose his mind to rage. He went back into his normal human form with just his red biker jeans and shoes on. His jacket and shirt got ripped off after transforming. Jin's fatigue got the better of him and he went down on his right knee, stopping just inches away from his cousin.

Asuka: "Jin!"

Jin: "Forgive me. I used a lot of energy transforming so soon. I will not be able to fly back home at this time."

Asuka: "It's okay. I'm gonna help you find someplace to rest." (Pauses then says.) "Then I gotta meet your grandfather."

Jin: "Nani? Agh!" (One of his ribs was bruised and it ached.) "Why is he…trying to see you?"

Asuka: "Heck if I know. It might be a challenge or something." (Helps Jin up.)

Jin: "Asuka that is reckless. I know it's a trap. Don't go!"

Asuka: "I'll be fine! Besides, you are only making your injuries worse by talking."

Suddenly more Zaibatsu soldiers arrived inside the Honmaru mansion. They appeared in the hallway going back outside at the foyer. They met the Kazamas and their squad leader ordered them to stop. First, Jin was told to be let down on the floor as the medics would come and treat him. Then Asuka got held at gunpoint and was placed in the armored truck heading towards the chopper that was parked at Ground Zero. The last bit of soldiers went to retrieve Kazumi Mishima, but when they arrived at the shrine, her body was gone.


End file.
